Ren Lie (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Hunter in Training= Hunter in Training Image credited here ''' |-|Post-timeskip= '''Post-timeskip - After enough training under Ye Hao Yue/Yuen Lie Image credited to ecru Summary For a Hunter in training to be classified as B or A Rank is a superb thing. Which is why Lie Ren is actually quite popular as the Greenshade Lotus Fist, a martial arts student who's rising up through the ranks. Though he's not as famous as top-tier Hunters or as popular as most high ranking Heroes, Ren still has his own supportive fans. Facing many Wolf-Class and Tiger-Class monsters, this man is known to be one of Beacon's examples of how great their teaching is. A skilled and impressive student Hunter, great things are expected of him. Though he trains himself to be in-tune with his chi and aura, there is a hidden power within him. Something in the bloodline that he himself possesses but is unsure what to make of. Appearance Ren Lie has long black hair with a few magenta strands on his hair which he ties back in a ponytail. He is of Asian descent and often dresses in such an attire. Despite being a Hunter in training, he's not required to wear a student outfit due to being also a Hero. True to his namesake as a hero, he wears a tailcoat that has a color scheme of a lotus. It's his preferred outfit for any day. Ren is also well-trained physically and has shown physical fitness, though being more on the lean side. Personality A mellow and serene man, Ren is often quiet and passive. In Beacon, he is known by some of his juniors for never losing his cool in almost any situation. Whether be it a prank from Nora, a sudden attack of a monster, or love confession from faceless background characters who are there for the sake of filler, Ren always went through those in a stride. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good - As a Hunter in training and a Hero, he does his best to uphold the law. Regularly does his best to prevent even his fellow teammates and heroes from getting the authority's bad side. Name: Ren, Renny, Pinky, Greenshade Lotus Fist (Hero Name) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male | Female (There's a reasonable explanation for this) Age: 18 Classification: Human, Martial Artist Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Peace *Quiet *Nora *Being a hero Dislikes: *His brother Ye Hao Yue/Lie Yuen (Initially) *Grimm (For killing his parents) Eye Color: Pale Pink | Bright Pink Hair Color: Black hair with pink strands | Pink with black strands Hobbies: *Meditation *Training *Preventing Nora from doing crimes Values: A sound soul Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association and Beacon Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, 8-B to 8-A | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Even without aura his body shows high fitness), Enhanced Senses (Can detect stealthy and invisible enemies), Martial Arts (It's his specialty), Gun Marksmanship (Can aim quite well with his weapons), Aura, Chi Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate his own chi and aura), Forcefield Creation (Could create spherical barriers), Pressure Points (Potent with them and can disable enemies), Durability Negation (Via pressure points and grappling), Resistance to Poison Attacks, Resistance to Electricity based attacks * Attack Potency: Building level casually (Should be comparable to Nora who can casually summon lightning bolts), City block to Multi-City block level using technique (Capable of beating Tiger Class monsters. Can harm Demon Class monsters), Can bypass conventional durability via pressure points || Speed: Supersonic (Can deflect bullets that were deflected back to him, while fighting close up at the same time), likely higher || Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Building level casually, City block to Multi-City block level with aura and technique || Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable. Not only in terms of Academics but rather in strategizing and finding out the best way to deal with a monster or situation. Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Note: Notable Traits and Abilities Greenshade Lotus Fist Style - His trademark martial arts. *'Pressure Points' *'Meditation' Aura *'Barrier' Wilting Leaf Style - A style of Chinese Kenpo that his brother Lie Yuen has mastered. Under his teachings, Ren himself started to study this technique which his bloodline has. Though he has no aptitude for it, it hasn't stopped him from trying to learn. *'Enhanced Pressure Points' *'Enhanced Meditation and Healing' *'Direct Body Control' *'Dragon Pulse Flow' - The ability ot manipulate the flow of energy Semblance *'Inaudibility' - The ability to make his presence unknown. Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Barrier Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Aura Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8